youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Torpedo
| age (2010) = 91 (human guise) | age (2016) = | species = Robot | gender = Male programming | hair color = Red, later gray (human guise) | eye color = Blue (human guise) | affiliation = Weisman, Greg (2012-02-07).Question #14193. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-25. T.O. Morrow | powers = Hydrokinesis | first = 112 | voice = Jeff Bennett }} Red Torpedo is a robot capable of controlling water. Physical appearance Red Torpedo bears a striking resemblance to Red Tornado. He is a tall red robot with no ears or nose. Both his mouth and eye sockets are red. He has a yellow inverted trident symbol on his chest, and a yellow arrow on his forehead. He is the oldest brother of his siblings. History Early life Red Torpedo was the first of T.O. Morrow's robots, Weisman, Greg (2012-09-12). Question #15788. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-12. He was designed and programmed to think he was a human in an attempt to infiltrate the Justice Society of America, but because the programming was crude, he could not work alongside others enough for Morrow's plans to succeed. Afterward, Red Torpedo lived his life as a normal human being named "Jim Lockhart". He became a doctor and in his old age he moved to Windward Home. 2010 T.O. Morrow paid Lockhart a visit at Windward Home and commanded him to come along. Lockhart protested he didn't know Morrow, but he couldn't help himself and obliged compulsively. He didn't want to leave his walker behind, but Morrow said he wouldn't need it. Under T.O. Morrow's instructions, and against his will, Lockhart exhumed the body of an old acquaintance of his—Danette Reilly—from her memorial cemetery. Lockhart observed in terror how T.O. Morrow prepared to operate on Danette with a laser scalpel. He begged him not to do it, but to no avail. After being done with Danette, Morrow turned to Lockhart. Morrow removed his fake human skin, only to expose his robotic body. Red Torpedo and his "sister" Red Inferno were responsible for an attack on Mount Justice and the Team. They were able to overwhelm and capture Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash in the first attack but because Artemis and Robin weren't present, they didn't get the entire team. As those two lacked power, their ingenuity made them significantly harder targets for the robots. The Reds were eventually defeated by an EMP from Robin and Artemis, but it quickly wore off and after Red Tornado examined his so-called "siblings", he attacked the Team. Red Torpedo, Red Inferno and Red Tornado returned to Morrow's hideout in Teton County, Wyoming, where they witnessed the birth of Red Volcano, the ultimate robot. Volcano was unstoppable, and not stopped by any of the prohibitions his siblings had. He wanted to wipe out humanity with Yellowstone's volcano, but Red Tornado reminded his siblings that though they might not have been human, they were heroes once. Torpedo and Inferno dragged Volcano into the magma, where they melted into molten slag. Powers Hydrokinesis: Red Torpedo can manipulate water and is extremely skilled and dangerous at doing so. Red Torpedo almost flooded the whole of Mount Justice and nearly drowned Robin by engulfing him with water. Appearances Background in other media Red Torpedo was introduced in Red Tornado's 2009 miniseries, written by Kevin VanHook, based on Greg Weisman's never published miniseries. Torpedo was given a female personality, and Red Inferno a male, though in Weisman's original, Torpedo was male. The name "Red Torpedo" was in use well before that. The Golden Age Quality Comics hero James Lockhart used the name. Red Torpedo's human guise is based on Lockhart. References Category:A to Z Category:All-Star Squadron Category:Equipment Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:Robots